


Polka Dots And Americanos

by zams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is finally going to ask Louis on a date.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polka Dots And Americanos

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no plot. Just gratuitous fluffy fluff fluff. And a coffee shop AU because those are always a good idea.
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

**

It’s almost time.

Harry’s been waiting for this for two weeks now and nothing’s going to fuck it up now. He’s so close he can taste it. It’s one fifty-eight, and in just a few short minutes, Louis’ll be walking in the door and Harry will be _alone_. He’ll be wonderfully, miraculously, unbelievably _alone_ , no Zayn and no Niall there to ruin everything. 

When the supply truck came unexpectedly early, Harry thought it was karma finally paying him back for putting up with Zayn and Niall taking the piss out of him day in and day out. Harry immediately called “not it!” and practically shoved Zayn and Niall in the back to deal with the deliveries. All Harry needs is for them to stay back there for another ten minutes, just ten more measly minutes, and he'll never ask karma for anything else ever again.

He hears the door open and looks up, seeing Louis walk in. He looks amazingly put together as always, so gorgeous and perfect that Harry just wants to worship him like he deserves.

“Hey, Louis,” Harry says once Louis’ in front of him. “Polka dots today?”

Smiling, Louis looks down at his suspenders and shows them off. “Yeah, you like? I just got them.”

Harry nods. They're purple, and they go well with his grey button up and dark slacks. “Yeah, they're nice.” 

Harry's never worn suspenders in his life, but he’s developed an extensive appreciation for him since Louis started coming in, almost three months ago now. In that time, they’ve become friendly enough as Harry works every Monday through Friday and Louis comes in every day just after two. Louis’ an accountant at a firm a block away, and he once told Harry that his afternoon cup of coffee was the only thing that let his deal with the stuffy and straight-laced people he works with.

“You want your Americano today?” Harry asks, holding a cup up. “Or something stronger? Need an extra shot?”

Louis laughs, waving a hand. “Nah, just the Americano. It hasn’t been too bad today, for a Wednesday anyway.” 

Harry really loves Louis’s laugh, warm and slightly husky. Busying himself with making Louis’s drink, Harry tries to pep talk himself. He’s been waiting for this moment for too long to wuss out at game time. Who knows if he’ll ever get another chance? Because there’s no way in hell he could ask Louis on a date with Zayn and Niall working out front with him. 

“Are you alone today?” Louis asks once Harry gives him his coffee, glancing around.

“No. Zayn and Niall are in the back.”

Louis nods. “Well, I should get back to work. Tell them I said hello.”

Harry takes a deep breath. It’s now or never. “Louis?”

Louis gives him a curious look over the rim of his cup as he takes a sip. “Yeah?”

“Do you want to go out sometime maybe? On a date.” Harry almost cringes hearing himself. Jesus Christ, it’s like he’s never asked someone out on a date before. How did he get so fucking out of practice? 

Louis looks shocked and he blinks. “A date?” 

“Yeah,” Harry says, swallowing. “Casual. We could get…” He trails off and looks away, realizing he’s about to ask Louis to fucking _coffee_. This is a spectacular disaster. Thank fuck Zayn and Niall aren’t here to witness this; Harry’d never live it down. 

“Coffee?” Louis finishes for him, raising his cup. He looks amused, but it’s not mocking. “What about ice cream instead?”

“What?” Harry's eyes snap over to Louis, and his heart starts to pound. Maybe he didn’t fuck this up. He smiles and tries to not sound too eager when he leans over the counter and says, “Yeah, ice cream is fine. Friday?”

Louis smiles too, almost shy in a way Harry’s never seen him before, and he nods. “It's a date then,” he says quietly, reaching out to brush his fingers over Harry's knuckles before he turns to leave. 

Harry gulps and stares after Louis wide-eyed, his skin tingling from the soft touch. Harry's still staring when Louis opens the door, and he about swallows his tongue when Louis half turns and winks at him before disappearing outside. 

_Damn_ is Harry in trouble, but he can't bring himself to much care, not when he finally has a date with Louis.

The smile doesn't leave his face the rest of the day.

**  
 **END**  
**


End file.
